Ορόντης Β \Αρμενία
Ορόντης B' Orontes thumb|thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Ορόντης Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ηγεμονίδες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ---- Περσική Αίγυπτος ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αιγύπτου‎ ---- Περσική Αραχωσία‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αραχωσίας ---- Περσική Αρεία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρείας ---- Περσική Αρμενία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας ---- Περσική Βαβυλωνία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βαβυλωνίας‎ ---- Περσική Βακτρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Βακτρίας‎ ---- Περσική Γανδαρίδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γανδαρίδας‎ ---- Περσική Γεδρωσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Γεδρωσίας ---- Περσική Δραγγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Δραγγίας ---- Περσική Ελυμαΐδα ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ελυμαΐδας‎ ---- Περσική Θράκη ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Θράκης‎ ---- Περσική Ινδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Ινδίας ---- Περσική Καππαδοκία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καππαδοκίας ---- Περσική Καρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρίας‎ ---- Περσική Καρμανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Καρμανίας‎ ---- Περσική Κιλικία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Κιλικίας ---- Περσική Λυδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Λυδίας‎ ---- Περσική Μακεδονία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μακεδονίας ---- Περσική Μαργιανή ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μαργιανής‎ ---- Περσική Μηδία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μηδίας ---- Περσική Μυσία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Μυσίας‎ ---- Περσική Παρθία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Παρθίας ---- Περσική Συρία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Συρίας‎ ---- Περσική Υρκανία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Υρκανίας‎ ---- Περσική Φρυγία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Φρυγίας‎ ---- Περσική Χορασμία ‎Έπαρχοι Περσικής Χορασμίας‎ ---- Μηδική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μηδικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Βαβυλωνιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Νεο-Ασσυριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Ασσυριακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης ---- Αθήνα Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας ---- Θήβα Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας ]] - Πρίγκιπας της Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος της Περσικής Αρμενίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ορόντης" είναι εξελληνισμός και προέρχεται από την Περσική λέξη "". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Οροντίδες. - Πατέρας: Ορόντης Α ο Έκπτωτος - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Μιθράνης Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Orontes II (Armenian: Yervand II) was the son of Orontes I by his wife Rhodoghune, a daughter of the Persian king Artaxerxes II. After Codomannus ascended the throne of Persia as Darius III of Persia in 336 BC, Orontes was given the Satrapy of Armenia to rule. He fought at the Battle of Gaugamela in 331 BC, on the right flank for King Darius III of Persia, with 40,000 units of infantry and 7,000 of cavalry under his command under his command, where he died. Ironically his son, Mithrenes, Satrap of Lydia, had joined king Alexander III the Great after being defeated at Sardis in 334 BC. He then fought at the Battle of Gaugamela on the side of Alexander. After the battle, he was made Satrap of Armenia by Alexander. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Αρμενία *Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας Βιβλιογραφία * J. M. Cook, The Persian Empire * Richard G. Hovannisian, The Armenian People from Ancient to Modern Times, 2 vols. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1997 * David Marshall Lang, Iran, Armenia and Georgia: Political Contacts. In Cambridge History of Iran, Volume 3 * J. M. Cook, Richard G. Hovannisian, David Marshall, "Iran, Armenia and Georgia: Political Contacts". Cambridge History of Iran . * The Armenian People from Ancient to Modern Times, 2 vols. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1997 * Iran, Armenia and Georgia: Political Contacts. In Cambridge History of Iran, Volume 3 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αρμενίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας